Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming a through hole for fastening tissue through a natural orifice.
The present invention relates to a method of forming a through hole for fastening tissue through a natural orifice.
Description of Related Art
As a technique for performing a treatment on a human organ or the like, laparoscopic surgery is known in which a treatment device is percutaneously inserted. This requires less invasion than the case of incising an abdominal region. Therefore, an early recovery is expectable.
A treatment device for use in laparoscopic surgery has a hard shaft which is percutaneously inserted into a body. At a tip of the shaft, forceps or the like are provided. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication, First Publication No 2005-193044 discloses a treatment device for use in application for joining hollow organs. In this intraluminal anastomosis apparatus, a grip device that is freely opened/closed is attached to the tip of the shaft. Into the shaft, a fastener is inserted. The fastener is capable of being pushed out from the tip of the shaft with a plunger mechanism on the hand side. The fastener is manufactured by heat-treating a shape-memory alloy in a flat coil shape. It is inserted into the shaft in an extended state. In application, the fastener is pushed out with the plunger mechanism and piercingly inserted into a body. The fastener is heated by body temperature and is restored to its original coil shape. Hollow organs are joined by the restored fastener.
Another example of providing a clamping apparatus is disclosed in PCT International Patent Publication No. WO 2002/019923 pamphlet. Here, a fastener is pushed out from a needle and is provided to tissue. Therefore, stoppers are provided for controlling the amount of depth that the needle is piercingly inserted into tissue and/or the amount of the fastener to be supplied to the tissue. When a treatment is performed, a device containing the fastener and the needle is placed against the tissue. When the needle is moved forward and piercingly inserted into the tissue, the position of the fastener is fixed with the stoppers. After this, the needle is withdrawn from the tissue. The fastener does not move due to the presence of the stoppers. Therefore, a tip portion of the fastener is left inside the tissue. When the device is detached from the tissue, the remaining part of the fastener is left outside the tissue. When the fastener assumes its original coil shape, the tissue is clamped.